


The love gods strike again

by sereniteasocks



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly re-formed team love gods get together in order to get Pedro & Balthazar together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love gods strike again

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload from my side tumblr sereniteasocks.

"So you might wonder why I’ve gathered you here today", Hero began. "It’s not to conduct a wedding, really, but it is love related. I think it’s time for a second mission for the love gods.”  
"Really?" Meg exclaims. "The first one went..gross" she says, grinning and nodding towards Benedick and Beatrice sitting so close they might as well be the same person.  
"I think you meant lucky" Hero says, slightly raising her eyebrows.  
"Not that lucky, I believe it was meant to happen anyway." Ben says, beaming at Beatrice, then making a grimace. "You’re right Meg, it is kind of gross."  
"Get away from me" Beatrice says calmly, pushing her palm towards Benedick’s head.  
"Who is it you want to set up then?" Ursula asks, somewhat impatiently.  
"Pedro and Balthazar, of course" is the answer.

 

"Right.." Ben begins. "While that answers why they aren’t here, it doesn’t answer why you’d think they’d be good for each other."  
"Surely you’ve seen it!" Hero exclaims. "The looks, the touches, and I mean, Balthazar did write that song for him."  
"Hero.. Are you sure this is about that, and not the fact that you’re tired of Pedro always talking to you?" Beatrice interjects, knowing Hero well enough to see that there’s something she’s not saying.  
"Well, he might be taking the apology thing a bit too far, a bit too late.. but I’m sure he is doing it, partly I mean, for Balthazar’s sake, trying to be better for him.. Come on Ursula, you’ve seen it, haven’t you?"  
"I, uh.." Ursula begins. "I don’t know anything."  
"Really? I mean, you and Balthazar are really close?"  
"I don’t know anything.."  
The rest of the group looks at each other. If Ursula says she don’t know anything, it means she knows something - something big. Something secret.. And given the circumstances, it its clear what the big secret is.  
"So what’s the plan? Them overhearing the other saying they like them? Outing someone when you’re not even sure.. it seems all kind of iffy.. and that’s coming from me" Claudio says awkwardly from his lonely corner.  
"No, no. That’s a Benedick and Beatrice exclusive plan. Not all people are as stubborn as them. " At which point, the persons named share a prideful look. "No, I had something more simple in mind.."

******  
"Where exactly are we going, Ursula?" Balthazar asks, as they are moving through the woods. "And where are the rest of them?"  
"I told you, a barbeque:"  
"In the woods? That doesn’t sound very safe."  
"No, by the lake. Look." Sure enough, if you gaze hard, you can spot some watery spots. "Oh no, I forgot the paper towels.."  
"Want me to get them?"  
"No, no, you go ahead, I’m just going to run back."  
Balthazar reaches the lake, and finds not a barbeque, not a bunch of friends, but a big blanket and a big basket. A basket he opens. There’s paper towels there - a lot of them.  
"Ursula?" he screams as he goes back in to the forest, but as close by as she should be, he can’t see her. He moves back, spotting a figure emerging from another part of the forest. He takes a deep breath.  
"Balt?" Pedro asks, with a smile. A shy one, which is rare for him.  
"You know where the rest are?" Balthazar averts his eyes and looks at the ground.  
"No, I went with Beatrice and Benedick, but they just abandoned me.. 10 minutes ago. I assumed to - wait, I don’t want to finish that sentence.."  
"Meg and Claudio weren’t with you?"  
"No? They weren’t with you either?"  
"No.. Just Ursula. Who just abandoned me. For paper towels, which are in there."  
Pedro goes to explore the basket.  
"Along with enough food for what.. two persons? Hardly enough for seven.."  
They look at each other. Really look at each other beyond a quick glance, for the first time in months. This would also be their longest conversation, again, for months without Balthazar calling out Pedro followed by Pedro defending himself, followed by either of them quietly walking away.  
"I’m gonna call Ursula.." Balthazar picks up his phone, finding a text. "Huh. ‘Text me when you’ve worked it all out.’" He leaves out the last part, which says ‘and I mean ALL.’ He drops his arm to his side, and looks at the ground again, even more deliberately this time.  
"We’re stranded?" Pedro asks.  
"Looks that way."  
"Does that mean you’re gonna hear me out? Because.. I know what I did was bad. Horrible, even.." their eyes meet again. "I didn’t get it at the time, I didn’t fully get it until really recently, but I do know now. And I’ve been trying to make amends. And I’ve been trying to reach you, but you.." he takes a short break. "You don’t seem to wanna hear me out. Which sucks, because I really miss you."  
"I’ve missed you too.." Balthazar says quietly.  
"Yeah?" Pedro no longer smiles shyly, but grins.  
"Yeah.." Balthazar does smile shyly. "But it’s hard. I just had this idea of you, you know? Perfect guy, never can do no wrong.. With you also..meaning a lot to me, and all.. it was kind of hard to accept you doing something so wrong, especially to someone like Hero. And I know it isn’t your fault I’ve had this idealized picture of you, so I guess what I want to say is.. that I’m sorry."  
"I’m sorry too Balt."  
"I know you are", Balthazar lets out a small laugh.  
"So, that’s it? We’re good?"  
"Yeah, yeah we’re good."  
"Should you call Ursula, or should we eat and talk about what Mumford and Sons song you’re currently obsessed with, what songs you’ve been working on, what movie has changed your life recently and what funny things your mum has said?"  
"And how student council is going, your current hair status, how things are with John? Sounds good."

The meal takes quite a while, since not a lot of time goes to eating, most of it goes to talking and laughing. Finally, the last crumble is eaten.  
"You think they’re sick waiting? I swear my phone’s been buzzing like crazy. We can always continue talking in school, ey?"  
"Yeah, let me just text Ursula."  
Balthazar to Ursula: We’ve worked things out. Meet you in 15.  
Ursula to Balthazar: Have you worked out Everything?  
Balthazar to Ursula: ….we’ve just become friends again, I can’t just start that conversation.  
Ursula to Balthazar: Sorry.. I really am. Hero’s insisting.  
Balthazar lets out a huge sigh.  
"What?" Pedro says, and before Balthazar can close his phone, Pedro leans over his shoulder and reads the texts. Then he stiffens. For a very quiet half minute, it seems like what Balthazar has dreaded for a long time has come true, until Pedro speaks again.  
"Did..did Hero say something to you?"  
"No.." Balthazar says while turning around. Pedro’s face is being so expressive, it only takes a second for Balthazar to figure things out. It takes less than a second for him to reach out and do what he’s been wanting to do for over a year, and that is kiss the hell out of Pedro. Who has a slower reaction, before returning with kissing the heaven out of him. When they finally let go; mouth of mouth, hand of neck, hand of knee, it takes them a while to recover. They both chuckle nervously.  
"I.. I’ve kind of wanted to do that for over a year." Balthazar chuckles again.  
"Me too. Even though I’ve only realized that for a few months.."  
"That’s.. a long time."  
"Yeah.." Pedro’s grin is the largest Balthazar has ever seen. "Such a long time waiting requires quite a long payoff, huh?"  
Balthazar doesn’t have time to respond before his mouth is occupied again.  
The love gods have a very, very long wait ahead of them.


End file.
